The transcription factor NF-κB (nuclear factor kappa B) plays an important role in the transcriptional regulation of various genes involved in inflammation and immunological reactions. NF-κB is a homo- or heterodimer protein which belongs to the Rel family. In unstimulated conditions, NF-κB normally resides in the cytoplasm as an inactive form by forming a complex with an IκB inhibitory protein (Inhibitor of NF-κB) to mask the nuclear transport signal of NF-κB.
When cytokines such as interleukin (IL)-1 and tumor necrosis factor (TNF)-α stimulate cells, IκB is phosphorylated by IKK (IκB kinase) and degraded by the 26S proteasome through ubiquitination. The released NF-κB moves to the nucleus, where it binds to the DNA sequence called the NF-κB binding sequence and induces the transcription of the gene, which is under control of NF-κB is believed to regulate the expression of genes such as those for immunoglobulins, inflammatory cytokines (e.g., IL-1 and TNF-α), interferons and cell adhesion factors. NF-κB is involved in inflammation and immune responses through the expression induction of these genes.
The inhibition of the function or activation of NF-κB may inhibit the expression of many factors (proteins) involved in inflammatory or immunological diseases or other diseases such as tumor proliferation. Thus, NF-κB is a promising target for medicaments against diseases caused or characterized by autoimmunity or inflammation [see e.g., Clinical Chemistry 45, 7-17 (1999); J Clin. Pharmacol. 38, 981-993 (1998); Gut 43, 856-860 (1998); The New England Journal of Medicine 366, 1066-1071 (1997); TiPS 46-50 (1997); The FASEB Journal 9, 899-909 (1995); Nature 395, 225-226 (1998); Science 278, 818-819 (1997); Cell 91, 299-302 (1997)].
Extracellular information is converted into a certain signal, which passes through the cell membrane and goes through the cytoplasm to the nucleus, where it regulates the expression of the target gene and causes cell responses. Therefore the elucidation of the mechanism of intracellular signal transduction from extracellular stimuli to NF-κB activation is of very important significance, because it provides very important means of developing new medicaments or therapies against autoimmune diseases and diseases exhibiting inflammatory symptoms.
It is believed that the signal transduction pathway from certain cell stimulation to NF-κ B activation includes many steps mediated by various transmitters such as protein kinases. Therefore it is desirable for more efficient drug discovery to identify the transmitters which play a key role in the pathway, and to focus research on the transmitters to establish a new drug-screening method. Some signaling molecules involved in NF-κB activation have been identified [e.g., IKK, ubiquitination enzymes and the 26S proteasome described above, as well as TNF receptor associated factor 2 (TRAF2) and NF-κB inducing kinase (NIK)]. However, most of the mechanism of NF-κB activation remains unknown, and it has been desired new signaling molecules to be identified and further the NF-κB activation mechanism to be elucidated.